


作弊不易

by qiuqianyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqianyi/pseuds/qiuqianyi





	作弊不易

　　漩涡鸣人的前一天大概能用这样一句话来概括：作弊不易男友包庇，虚情假意全靠演技，落入圈套还在傻笑，有幸考好菊花不保。

　　事实证明玄学有时候真的很灵，如果再给鸣人一个改过自新的机会，他一定会在吃泡面和早点去考场准备之间选择前者，那样的话他起码不会早上还窝在辅导员家里，腰酸背痛得差点下不了床。

　　万恶之源便是那顿错过了的早餐，鸣人有一个只适用于本人身上的玄学，那就是考前吃一碗象征着胜利的泡面，目前测试了几个学期，全都因此勉强过了及格线。但这一天他起晚了，想着口袋里还有两张准备好的缩印，觉得应该是稳了，所以那顿泡面吃不吃也没什么必要了。

　　一失足成千古恨，到了考场之后他就听到了一个噩耗，据说有人在楼道里看到了宇智波老师，那位是这学期才来他们学院的小辅导员，据说只比他们大了一届，刚好还是本校的学长，长了一张能迷倒万千少女的帅脸，平时话虽然不多但工作上十分的尽职尽责。听起来像是学生们梦想中的完美教师，可初来乍到的他几乎是不费吹灰之力就踹掉了某位执教二十多年的老教师，荣登了学院“四大名捕”之首。这个“捕”自然不是说抓早恋和早退，毕竟都大学了，那些早就不算教师的工作范围了，可他偏偏专长的是抓考试作弊，这可就苦了一大票学生了。不少学长学姐在开学的补考考场里惨遭作弊生涯的滑铁卢，经历了一次又一次给宇智波老师积累声望的惨痛教训之后，抱着“今日考场留一线，来年重修好相见”的想法含泪放弃了所有计划。

　　这个惊天霹雳在鸣人的脑子里被迅速解读消化，最后形成了两个颜色不同的警示器，绿色的那个提醒的是“男朋友要来监考你一定要镇定”，红色的那个则已经快要报废了一样地叫嚷着“你可是要在捕头的眼皮底下作弊还镇定个毛线”。他脚步虚浮地走到了自己的位置上，环顾了一下四周，几个早早来做准备的难兄难弟们听到消息之后面色都是一黑。以那个魔鬼宇智波的实力，说不定他们这次会全军覆没，但念在是限选课并且还是那种全靠知识点累积的科目，大家都觉得对方会适当地放水，毕竟大部分人挂科也不是任课教师想看到的结果，想必是要和几个监考事先知会一下的，作为一个作弊经验丰富的老油条，同班的犬冢牙信誓旦旦地和大家分析着。

　　不要以为那个人和鸣人有什么特殊的关系所以他就能幸免于难了，很有可能他因为这个还会成为对方的重点监视对象，鸣人很后悔之前没有去教务系统上查一下监考信息，否则他宁可放弃专业课也要把眼前的这一门好好复习一下，但这件事上没有回头路可以走，他只能颤抖地握紧了口袋里的纸条，纠结起接下来该如何行动。

　　作弊这门学问讲究的就是一个心态和技术，首次尝试的鸣人根本没办法像其他人那样淡定，虽然只是些捕风捉影的消息，但他还是不由得产生了“佐助进来我就出去”的想法。作为一个工科生，他天生背东西就很吃力，所以这一门几乎和没学过一样，全部身家都押在了那两张救命的缩印上了，那还是他从别人那里求来的知识点总结，精华到再缩减就可能过不了的程度，如果抄不到就只能等死了。

　　不过他们始终存留着一丝幻想，想着宇智波老师应该只是在楼道里路过，可能不会给他们监考，或者要监考也不一定来他们考场，在麻痹自己的过程中艰难地进行着原本的工作。早起就为了把东西抄在桌子上的也大有人在，鸣人他们这种携带工具的已经算是第二代作弊法了。

　　紧张总是能让人忽略某些细节，每个考场都有三名监考，其中一个会和要考的这门有些联系，对于另外一个考场来说就是本门的任课教师，但目送着那个白了一半头发的老教授径直走向了隔壁之后，他才恍然间想起来这样一件事——宇智波佐助曾经作为辅导老师带着他们进行过这科的实验课，应该也算是和这门课有关系，这样推理的话难道他们考场的主监考真的是佐助？

　　果不其然，在其他两个老师都站到了讲台上之后，宇智波佐助拿着试卷走了进来，考场内两个班的学生全都倒吸了一口凉气，这家伙单从气势上就能给人一种极强的压迫感，凌厉的目光可以把胆小的女生吓个半死。鸣人摸了摸口袋里的缩印，开始思考自己一会儿到底有没有胆量把它们拿出来。

　　“人应该都齐了吧，齐了的话我们就提前五分钟发卷，然后也提前五分钟收，你们可以早点去吃饭。”三名监考中唯一的一名女性扫视了一下全场，看座位上已经坐满了人，开口提议道。

　　同学们都没有回话，而是把目光投向了拿着卷子的宇智波，早发卷什么的都随意了，他们接下来要应付的可是这位魔鬼，再强的心理准备在见到他本人的时候也变得脆弱起来，要不是规定了考试开始后一个小时才可以提前交卷，他们很有可能写完之后就要逃命一样地跑出去，以免和他共处的时间太长会让自己精神崩溃。

　　“发卷之前我先强调一下考场纪律，”宇智波把试卷递给了那个女老师，视线缓慢地在所有人身上一一掠过，然后说道，“我是宇智波佐助。”

　　那个冷着脸的青年就说了这么一句，然后走到了多媒体讲桌后站定，同学们一开始还没反应过来，几秒之后突然爆出了两声“卧槽”，又在那人的眼神之下立刻没了音。大家本以为他接下来要正经地强调些什么，没想到却是这么类似于自我介绍般的一句，不过这已经足够了，“宇智波佐助”这个名字就是考场纪律，只要你敢抄，那就不要后悔被他抓到。

　　这是一次新奇的体验，特别是在知道这一门几乎所有人都需要作弊的前提下，开考之后鸣人瞄了几眼那些也准备用缩印作弊的家伙，他们虽然还是老样子在发卷的时候把缩印转移到卷子下面，但接下来却没有任何动作了。大家都拿着笔僵硬地坐在那里，像是题干里有什么吸引人的东西似的久久没有落下第一笔，就连牙都被吓住了，鸣人觉得自己这个作弊菜鸟估计是废了，他甚至都没有勇气把纸条拿出来，因为佐助现在已经站到了最后一排的正中央，俯视着整个考场，每个人的小动作全都能看得清清楚楚。鸣人好几次决定要搏一搏，但回头想要确定一下那个混蛋的站位时总是能对上那双平静无波的眼睛，好像对方一直就在看着他一样。

　　鸣人认命了，干脆在试卷上自由发挥起来，本以为这样就可以撑到交卷，但刚过去二十分钟的时候却出了变故，那位本就是个定时炸弹的宇智波老师不知道是抽了什么风，突然从第一列最后一桌开始掀起了大家的试卷。因为速度极快，所以同学们根本没有防备，在他掀卷子掀笔袋没收手表的一系列动作中惊呼哀嚎声不断，很快他就走完了全场，那些卷子下面藏了纸条的全都遭了殃，写在桌子上的也绝望地擦掉了今早几乎用一个小时才垒起来的半壁江山。

　　本打算后半段等宇智波松懈下来之后再抄个爽的同学们就这么被断了后路，而因为恐惧没有任何行动的鸣人就成了全场唯一的人生赢家，佐助在经过他的时候明显露出了惊讶的神情，或许是不太相信他没有作弊，不过却被鸣人将那个眼神解读成了“你这家伙平时不是很嚣张的么，怎么到考场上就怂成这样了”的挑衅，于是他以迅雷不及掩耳之势在对方收了小抄走回讲台的瞬息之间将自己口袋里的缩印塞到了卷子底下。

　　虽然可能是最后的幸存者，但危险系数却提高了好几个度，首先，在他们学校有这样一个不成文的规定，考试过程中第一个被搜出小抄的人只是口头警告，在那之后如果场内再有人作弊被发现，那就直接抓卷或者是上报到教务处，这次收了一批人却没有什么接下来的动作，看来是把他们都算作是第一个了。其次，在所有人都不会再有任何小动作的前提之下，鸣人接下来的一切行为都会成为那夜空中最亮的一颗星，被佐助发现然后死无葬身之地。

　　抄还是不抄，鸣人脑子里的两个小人激烈地斗争了许久，就在他准备放弃保平安的时候，佐助突然走出了考场，看他离开的方向应该是去了隔壁的教室，之后便听到那边也传来了此起彼伏的惊呼声，他们这边的两个老师显然也听到了，笑着凑在一起不知道聊起了什么。一时间他们这两个班的学生就像是面对着跑了门将的空门，只要飞起一脚就能改写命运，但怎奈踢出之前球被人拿走了，完全没有施展的可能，只能小声地交头接耳着，试图汇集一下小抄被没收之前抄到的东西，看能不能再挣扎一下。

　　这个时候鸣人身体里仿佛打了兴奋剂一样瞬间充满了力量，他迅速将卷子底下的缩印移出了一半，眼睛飞快地在上面寻找着需要填写的内容，然后再抄在卷子上。那一瞬间他觉得自己的手已经停不下来了，他在和时间赛跑，和命运赛跑，和血洗了隔壁之后不知道什么时候回来的大魔头佐助赛跑。他越抄越激动，越抄越自信，甚至沉浸在问题的海洋之中与这个世界完全脱离，以至于根本没注意到那个让考场再次安静下来的魔头已经屠杀归来了。

　　鸣人回过神来的时候已经把能写的全都写了，还改正了几个最开始胡编乱造上去的答案，等他终于长出了一口气去看那两个还在聊天的监考老师时，才和也坐在前面正似笑非笑地看着他的佐助对上了眼神，他能感觉到自己的血液瞬间就凝固了，手下意识地将那两张缩印推到了笔袋下面。对方应该是已经知道他作弊的事了，可却没有指出来，而是用这种诡异的眼神看着他，鸣人不知道该批评对方不是个尽职尽责的老师，还是该夸奖他是个有情有义的男友，但他现在总归是作弊成功了，其他的事情就随他去了。

　　很快就到了可以提前交卷的时候，考场内陆陆续续地出去了很多人，他们基本是放弃了，准备再开学的时候补考，但还是有那么一部分人准备垂死挣扎，就算是瞎写也要坚持到最后一秒。鸣人没办法提前离开，因为他笔袋下面还藏着小抄呢，提前交卷的话是要监考老师过来的，他根本没办法把纸条收起来，所以只能等最后大家一起交卷，然后趁乱把它们塞到笔袋里。于是他撑着下巴百无聊赖地重新看起了试题，并默默地在心里吐槽自己因为抄的太急而几乎要飞起来的字。

　　就在他有些昏昏欲睡的时候，那位女老师起身拿着水杯走了出去，另一位老师则看起了自己的手机，大概是考试快要结束了，学生们又经历了那样一场浩劫，也没什么需要防备的了，所以就放松了下来。坐在前面的宇智波佐助也起来在考场内转了一圈，像是在活动身体，整个考场看起来一派宁静平和的气氛，但就在佐助转到第二圈的时候，迎面走过来的他突然停在了鸣人身边，从他笔袋底下抽出了什么东西，然后小幅度地在他面前抖了几下那两张纸条，就把它们团起来塞进了口袋里，又什么都没发生似的朝教室后面走去。

　　鸣人的脑内惊起一个炸雷，他的呼吸都要停止了，全身冰冷得像是掉进了冰窖里，刚刚对佐助的那些感激全都消失得无影无踪，他脑内一直循环着“我要完了我要完了考试结束之后他就要把我送到教务处了”的警报声，却在转回身看向那人的时候见对方把团起来的东西顺着打开的窗户扔到了外面。鸣人僵硬的身体瞬间瘫软了下来，劫后余生般回过身长出了一口气，看来佐助心里还是有一点男友爱的，不仅选择了包庇他，还知道要毁尸灭迹。至此他的这场作弊行动才算是真的画上了句号，鸣人精疲力尽地趴到了桌子上等待着考试结束的铃声响起。

　　说是提前五分钟收卷，但看考场内还有人在奋笔疾书，三个监考老师都没说什么，十分人性化地等到铃声响起后才让大家交了卷。佐助身为主监考自然是最后一个离开的，鸣人也磨磨蹭蹭地收拾着东西，准备和对方一起离开，清点数量自然不需要多少时间，于是两个人关了灯之后一同走了出去。

　　“刚刚的事谢谢你了，”鸣人有些心虚地低着头，觉得自己应该先认个错，“我知道……”

　　他的话还没说完，隔壁教室就走出来一个人，手里同样也拿了一摞卷子，正是他们这一科的任课老师，鸣人立刻闭上了嘴，装出一副乖学生的样子笑着看向对方。老教授大概也是没想到佐助身边还有学生，愣了几秒之后才把手里的卷子递给他，说道：“帮我把卷子拿回办公室吧，家里有点事现在要赶回去，过两天我再看。”

　　佐助接过卷子嗯了一声，话不多说就朝着楼梯的方向走去，鸣人和老师说了句再见之后立刻追了上去，他总觉得那家伙好像有点不高兴，反正接下来的几天都没什么事，就多花点时间关怀一下辛苦工作的宇智波老师好了。

　　一路跟着佐助来到了办公室，其他三位老师都不在，鸣人心里松了口气，觉得这里暂时是个二人独处的好地方，刚想开口继续刚刚的认错行为，却见对方用钥匙又把门从里面反锁上了。他心里一惊，一种大难临头的预感瞬间袭来，看着佐助先是把试卷放进抽屉里，然后慢条斯理地开始收拾起桌面上的东西，他颤声问道：“佐助，你比我们还早放假吗？”

　　“你觉得呢？”佐助瞥了他一眼，脸色依旧阴沉。

　　“我知道作弊是不对的，在你负责的科目上作弊更是错上加错，但你也清楚这种全是文字题的科目我根本就不擅长，我保证只有这一次，剩下的那几门我全都有好好复习的。”鸣人走到佐助旁边狗腿地握住了对方的手。

　　“最好是这样，你这种白痴作弊一抓一个准。”佐助倒也没有甩开他，但另一只手依旧在把桌面上的书本移向远一点的地方，直到他将这张桌子空出了大半的位置，才终于停了下来。

　　“是是是，我们最年轻的宇智波老师现在是四大名捕之首，什么作弊行为能逃过您的火眼金睛，小的甘拜下风。”鸣人继续扯皮。

　　“你那两张纸条从笔袋下面露出了一角，其他老师经过的时候也会发现。”

　　“卧槽？我那两张缩印没那么大吧？”鸣人身体一震，然后立刻双手一起攥紧了佐助的手，“救命之恩无以为报，你也收拾好了，我请你出去吃吧，反正导员办公室那边两点才开门，时间够了。”

　　“是啊，时间够了，”佐助另一只手揽过鸣人的腰将他按在了桌子上，然后凑到他耳边轻声道，“你的报答晚上再收好了，现在先收点封口费。”

　　鸣人还没来得及做出反应，佐助就已经咬上了他的喉结，舔舐吸吮，一路向上到下巴，然后是他即将惊呼出声的嘴巴。鸣人喜欢佐助口中类似于薄荷糖一样的气味，十分配合地微微张开嘴迎合着，两个人的舌头在他的口腔中纠缠，时而刮蹭过敏感的上颌，引得身体一阵兴奋的颤栗。他被对方抬高身体坐到了桌面上，轻松地将运动裤和里面的内裤都褪了下去，因为夏日的高温和欲望挑起的灼热让他在接触到冰冷的桌面时下意识地环上了佐助的脖子，试图让自己的身体腾空，但对方非但没有帮他，反倒是得寸进尺地将上衣也推了上去，随后将他整个人都压在了桌面上。

　　佐助的右手握上了鸣人已经微微挺立起来的欲望，左手则开始在他的乳头上按压揉捻，鸣人轻哼了一声，更加用力地抱紧了对方，双腿也不由自主地缠在了佐助的腰上。他们已经很久没有做过了，鸣人的考试周和佐助突然多起来的工作让两个人只能止步于聊以慰藉的几个深吻。年轻人的欲望很难长此以往地积压下去，于是在这个几乎集合了天时地利人和的时刻，他们终于能将所有情感宣泄出来，通过身体之间的碰撞来缓解体内所有的躁动和渴望。

　　一个漫长到令人窒息的吻之后两个人稍稍分离了一些，鸣人解开了佐助衬衫的扣子，在他光裸的胸膛上抚摸着，佐助这人虽说看起来瘦的不成样子，但脱了衣服其实比他们这些运动系少年还要惹人侧目，光是他的六块腹肌就能让鸣人羡慕得不行，每次摸上去都恨不得给对方搓没了才罢休。鸣人稍稍坐直了身体，佐助抚慰他乳尖的手改为了环着他的背部，可手上的动作却没有停，反倒是加快了速度地在柱身上撸动着，引来鸣人一阵乱了频率的粗喘。

　　他有些不甘示弱地平衡了一下呼吸，愤愤地在对方锁骨处落下了一个殷虹的吻痕，他的嗓音因为欲望而变得有些沙哑，笑声此刻听起来也有一种令人酥麻的诱惑，在情事上他除了最开始的几次会有些抗拒，后来享受到了也就沉沦于这种快感之中。鸣人不喜欢欲拒还迎，有的时候他会很直接地表现出自己的需求，就比如说此刻，他又吻上了对方，然后带着佐助躺了回去，有些急不可待地扭了扭腰，然后把对方滑到自己腰间的手向下按去。

　　佐助自然明白他的意思，扛起鸣人的一条腿放到自己肩上，然后拉开一侧的抽屉取出润滑剂，暂时放开鸣人的欲望，拧开盖子后挤了一些在手上，然后涂抹在鸣人后穴附近。先是按压着周围的软肉，之后试探性地朝里面探进了一根手指，过程十分顺利，内壁收缩着挽留他，于是佐助又带了些冰凉的液体插入了第二根手指，在里面缓慢地推进扩张，直到畅通无阻之后又稍微弯折一些，在肠壁上搔刮起来。

　　鸣人的呜咽声被佐助的吻吞回了肚子里，只能用身体小幅度的痉挛来表达自己的感觉，佐助很了解他的敏感点，玩弄了一阵之后就进入三根手指精准地按压在那个点上，用力地戳弄着，速度很快，完全不给他喘息的机会。

　　很快鸣人就招架不住这潮水而来的欲望，在佐助灵活的手指攻击下仅用后面就射出了第一次，佐助将他已经从肩头滑落到手臂上的腿放到了桌面上，站直身体后整理了一下衬衫，说道：“去吃饭吧。”

　　“混蛋！老子这个样子能去吃饭？再说你也别想撩完了就跑！”鸣人剧烈地喘息着，还没从高潮之中缓过劲来，声音里带了些被欲望缠绕着的甜腻，他撑着无力的身体坐了起来，跳下桌面后扑向佐助，将对方按在了椅子上。只不过他的腿还有些使不上力，先佐助一步跪坐在了地上，见对方的下体明显也有了抬头的趋势，鸣人想都没想就上前将佐助的裤子拽了下来，隔着内裤将手附上了那团即将苏醒的欲望。

　　“你准备这个样子走出去？”鸣人笑着揉了两下，不过力气似乎用得有些大了，引得佐助轻轻地啧了一声，伸过手来捏住了他的下巴。鸣人倒也不恼，凑过去将佐助的内裤向下拉了拉，露出那根存在感十分强烈的性器，然后俯下头含住了它。

　　他很少替佐助口交，因为那味道实在是很奇怪，不过被对方服务过之后觉得那滋味简直是爽翻了天，所以他做错事的时候都会用这一招来讨好对方，此刻便是如此，他用舌头挡住自己的牙齿，尽量张大嘴巴包裹着粗大的柱体，先是试探了一下可以承受的深度，随后专注于硕大的头部。用舌头磨蹭顶端的小孔，再配合着进出的动作轻轻地吸吮，两只手一边在根部缓慢地撸动，一边揉着下面的囊袋来给予对方更多的抚慰。鸣人感觉自己像是在吃糖葫芦，贪恋于流出来的前液，又被对方逐渐胀大在口中的趋势弄得有些得意，看来自己的技术应该是长进了不少，起码不像最开始用牙磕上去那么惨烈。

　　佐助的性器已经完全处于勃发状态了，鸣人做了几个深喉之后将它从口中吐出，左右动了一下下巴缓解一下面部肌肉的僵硬，然后直接跨坐在了对方身上，这个姿势他很难使力，所以将佐助的性器送入自己后穴的动作几乎让他精疲力尽。他只能紧紧地抱着佐助，好让自己不至于从对方身上摔下去，可体内包裹着一根静止的硬物让他觉得很不舒服，最深处好像传来了一阵隐隐的空虚感，所以他尝试着晃动了一下自己的腰，收缩着后穴让对方的性器在自己体内动起来，但却失败了，他的身体向后仰去，双臂也因为汗水的作用几乎要从对方肩头上滑落。

　　佐助及时地把他捞了回来，轻笑着看了一眼狼狈的鸣人，调侃道：“就这么点能耐了？”

　　“那也比你好，你就是根木头，我记得大二的时候还有人说你是性无能，现在看来也就治好了一点。”鸣人很是嚣张地勾紧了佐助的脖子，凑到对方耳边说道。

　　“那你来试试好了。”佐助说着将鸣人的腿向两侧分开到极致，然后握着他的腰狠狠地按了下去，原本只没入了一半的性器一下子顶到了最里面，鸣人立刻呻吟出声，身体因为颤抖想要向上弹起，却被对方死死握着腰部没办法动弹。佐助急急地抽插起来，每一下都重重地顶在鸣人的敏感点上，他喘息着，为了不发出过于羞耻的呻吟声只能咬上了佐助的脖子，但这很明显无法抵消那股汹涌而来的快感，他的身体里窜起一种熟悉的酥麻，像是过电一般让他的神志也模糊起来，完全忘记了自己此刻身处何地，只能遵从于欲望本身毫无形象地随着对方的动作晃动起腰部，抑制不住的呻吟也从口中泄了出来，让人听起来更是血脉贲张。

　　他的手在佐助背部抓挠着，留下几道明显的痕迹，被许久搁置的前面此刻才被重新重视起来，鸣人将头埋到了佐助的颈侧，伸出一只手去撸自己前面，时而蹭到佐助的腹部，两人便同时发出一记闷哼。佐助的手已经离开了他的腰，现在正用一种颇为色情的方式揉着鸣人手感极佳的臀肉，他觉得有点羞耻，想要抗拒却又无能为力，只好在对方掰开他后穴向深处挺进的过程中绷紧身体，可这样使他的内壁同时收紧，佐助被他箍得呼吸一滞，几秒后更加疾风暴雨般进攻起来。

　　鸣人曾经不理解男人被捅为什么会有感觉，可他现在已经被佐助插射了两次，而对方不仅向他展示了极强的忍耐力，同时也为了反驳他“性无能”的言论体现出了完美的持久力。第二次高潮之后鸣人被他按回了桌子上，趴在上面像条死鱼一样任对方从后面重新进入，再继续新一轮的掠夺，其实差不多每一次都是他不怕死地挑起对方的欲望，然后再哭着求饶，可这一次佐助的眼睛都已经发红了，看起来像一只停不下来的野兽。而对方确实也是这样，完全不理会鸣人的求饶和哀嚎，只是疯狂地挺动着，将自己不断埋入他体内，感受着温软的内壁包裹着自己的欲望，在摩擦和顶撞的过程中发泄着全身的燥热和悸动。

　　他等了大概有一个世纪那么长，却依旧没有等到佐助射出来，办公室里的挂钟在他身后的位置，他根本没办法去看现在是什么时候了。鸣人想提醒佐助快到两点了，可却吐不出一句完整的话来，就在他咬着牙憋了一口气准备说些什么的时候，办公室的门突然被人从外面敲了两下，之后传来了某个听上去很熟悉的声音，叫的刚好还是佐助的名字。

　　“宇智波老师在吗？”外面的人又敲了几下，然后听起来像是在用力地推门，只不过门被佐助从里面锁上了，所以他根本不可能进的来。鸣人长出了一口气，被人发现的恐惧感逐渐退去，身体也放松了下来，但那家伙像是故意和他作对似的，嘀咕了一句“还是在这里等一下吧”之后就没了声音。鸣人心里暗骂了一声，试探性地转头去看佐助，想让对方先停下来，可那人却变本加厉地加快了速度，每次都精准地顶在鸣人的敏感点上，引得他再次呻吟出声。

　　鸣人双手捂着自己的嘴巴又趴回了桌子上，只有这样他才能控制住自己越来越奇怪的声音，佐助今天看来是真的狠下心来要惩罚他了，不仅忍了这么长时间都不射，还故意在可能会被人发现的时候弄出这么大的动静，明知道他会因为这种莫名的恐惧而兴奋，却偏要这样挑起他身上所有敏感的神经。鸣人急速地喘息着，像只任人宰割的鱼一样任凭佐助将他顶弄得几乎神志不清，为了早点结束他只能不断迎合着，用后穴的自主收缩讨好着对方。

　　终于，在一阵粗重的喘息之后佐助终于抽出性器射在了他股间，鸣人的双腿没了对方的钳制瞬间瘫软了下来，他整个人也被带着从桌子上慢慢滑下，无力地倚在柜子的位置小幅度地痉挛着。佐助简单地给两个人做了一下清理，又从另一侧的抽屉里拿出了一套备用的衣服给鸣人换上，他拿出手机在专业群里发了句“我明天来学校，有事到时候再说”，之后便听见门外传来了一阵兴奋的低吼，和那人越来越远的脚步声。

　　鸣人被抱到椅子上缓了好久后才终于找回了自己的神智，他看了一眼手机，上面显示着佐助刚刚发出来的消息，有气无力地说道：“因为考试的事来找你的？”

　　“嗯，两个考场一共抓了63个人，还有人是只发了消息。”佐助收拾着桌子上两个人折腾出来的一片狼藉，头也不回地答道。

　　“这个战绩厉害啊，我应该能及格的吧，看在我刚刚这么拼的份上起码让我过吧宇智波老师。”鸣人没骨气地哀求道。

　　“看你晚上表现吧，”佐助甩给他一把钥匙，露出一个意味不明的笑，“下午没事就去教师公寓休息，我去导办了。”

　　说完他拿出钥匙去开门，没和鸣人多说什么就上了楼，被留在办公室里的这位将钥匙圈套在食指上转了几圈，颇为无奈地站起身向门口磨蹭着，他在想自己还不如作弊被抓到了的好，起码不用再经历一个彻夜不眠的晚上。

　　把门锁上之后鸣人在心里暗暗地发誓，下次就算是什么都没准备也要去吃那碗预示了幸运的泡面，否则后果他真的难以再接受一次了。

　　

　　

　　


End file.
